neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deputation
The Deputation 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Go to Bernie's house and meet the mob. *Go to the army surplus store *Call Lis *Pay for the supplies in the surplus store *Drive to the scrapyard Script ''During free roam, Bernie calls Neil 'Neil: '''Hey Bernie, how's it going? '''Bernie: '''Well, the good news is that I'm not dead yet, but the bad news is you gotta come by here and meet these guys. '''Neil: '''The mob guys? '''Bernie: '''Yeah, those guys. Like, right now. '''Neil: '''Oh...yeah, alright. I'll be over as soon as I can. ''Neil hangs up. The mission "The Deputation" automatically begins The player is instructed to drive to Bernie's house. The player arrives at Bernie's house. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Neil walks into Bernie's house and sees Bernie sitting at a dinner table talking with two members of the mafia. Upon his arrival, one of the mafia members aims his gun at Neil, which prompts Bernie and Vinny, the mob leader, to call out to him '''Bernie: '''Hey, calm down, that's the guy I was telling you about. '''Vinny: ''*Same time as Bernie* Antonio, put your gun down! ''The mobster puts his gun back into his suit jacket as Neil takes a seat at the table next to Bernie. After doing so, Bernie makes the introduction Bernie: 'Right, so...this here's my friend, Neil. He was the driver that day. '''Vinny: '''You were the driver? '''Neil: '''Pretty much, yeah. '''Vinny: '''Did Bernie give you the whole story? ''Neil looks at Bernie and back at Vinny 'Neil: '''No, not really. '''Vinny: '''Right, well, to make a long story short, the sheriff busted us for reasons I don't know- '''Neil: '''And you don't think a bunch of new cars with out-of-state plates gathered around the same spot don't look suspicious in a town like this? '''Vinny: '''As I was saying, a lot of my men got arrested and I had to bail them out, get rid of witnesses, bribe jurries, and so forth. Long story short, I'm out a good deal of money. '''Neil: '''Alright? '''Vinny: '''Right, so, if Bernie wants us to start from scratch, as he puts it, I'm gonna need my bank account to start from scratch again, know what I mean? I'm gonna have to be compensated, if you know what I mean. '''Neil: '''Alright, so you want money. '''Vinny: '''Yes. '''Neil: '''How much? ''Vinny takes a piece of paper from his coat pocket and hands it to Neil. Neil takes it, unfolds it, and reads it as Bernie looks over at it 'Neil: '''This sure's a lot of money you're wanting. '''Vinny: '''I agree. '''Bernie: '''Vinny, man, if I can say something, there's only one kind of person here that has that kind of money...excluding tourists and all. ''Neil folds the paper back up and hands it back to Vinny as he speaks and gets up from his seat 'Vinny: '''Then I suggest you two blue collar hicks get back to work. Don't make me come back here. '''Bernie: '''You won't. '''Vinny: '''Alright, thanks for the coffee. Antonio, we're leaving. ''The two mobsters walk out of Bernie's trailer. Neil and Bernie then get up from the table and walk out as the two talk to each other '''Neil: '''So, who was that one guy around here who has that kind of money? '''Bernie: Your old boss, Rodney. Neil: 'No shit? '''Bernie: '''No shit. I dunno if you knew, but he was doing moonshining on the side. '''Neil: '''I must've missed that. '''Bernie: '''Yeah, I ran some stuff for him. He didn't pay me though, so if we do rob him, hell, he'd have had it comming. What'd you say? '''Neil: '''Well then...I reckon I'm in. '''Bernie: '''Hell yeah! ''The two of them enter Neil's car The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the surplus store. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''Right, so I'm gonna drive us over to the surplus store. '''Bernie: '''Oh yeah? '''Neil: '''Yeah, get rifles and some tactical clothing for three cause I already got a rifle and clothes, I'll foot the bill. '''Bernie: '''Four? '''Neil: '''Yeah, I'm gonna see if I can get those two kids involved I've been telling you about, Mike & Lis. '''Bernie: '''Yeah, alright. ''The player arrives at the surplus store. Upon arrival, Bernie leaves the car as the player is "stuck" in Neil's car with the prompt to "Call Lis" The player calls Lis on their phone, starting a phone call 'Lis: '''Hello? '''Neil: '''Hey Lis, look, I know I'm coming out of nowhere with this, but me and a buddy gotta go burgle some my old boss' house and I was wondering if you and Mike'd be interested, you know, keeping watch and all. '''Lis: '"Burgle"? 'Neil: '''Yeah, what, you never heard that? '''Lis: '''Uh, yeah, sure. Yeah, I can get Mike on the wire and get him involved, no problem. '''Neil: '''Good deal, you two meet me and my buddy at the scrapyard out on the fringe, we'll be there in a few minutes. '''Lis: '''A'ight, see you there. ''Neil hangs up. The player is instructed to go inside the surplus store and pay for the supplies. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Neil walks up to the counter and finds the cashier at the surplus store putting all of the stuff Bernie got in a duffel bag 'Neil: '''So, whacha got? '''Bernie: '''You know, some camo, some AK's. '''Neil: '''Damn, that's a lot. '''Bernie: '''Either I'd get that or some SAWs, what would you want? '''Neil: '''Eh, fuck it. AK's are good. '''Cashier: '''And the grand total is...twelve thousand and fourty-seven dollars, unless you got a reward card with you- '''Neil: '''I'll foot it. ''Neil hands the cashier his card and he swipes it. He then hands the card back to Neil 'Cashier: '''Now all you need is eight bucks and it's all yours. ''Neil hands the cashier a dollar bill as Bernie takes the duffel bag and walks out as Neil calls out to the cashier '' '''Neil: '''Keep the change. ''The player regains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the scrapyard. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Bernie: '''How the hell do you get twelve thousand dollars in reward points? '''Neil: '''Just a mixture of buying all my clothing there and winning some hunting contests, nothing fancy. '''Bernie: '''I won't ask. But anyway, are those two kids meeting us there? '''Neil: '''Yeah, they're pretty good. One of them's a car nut and the other's good with computers. '''Bernie: '''That'll be useful, maybe. ''The player arrives at the scrapyard. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Neil parks the car as Lis & Mike walk up to him. Bernie gets out of the car and walks over to them as Neil speaks to them through his rolled-down car window '''Mike: Neil, wassup!? So we're gonna hit your old boss' place, yeah? 'Neil: '''Yeah, I mean, not right now though, I still got some stuff to take care of. '''Bernie: '''Like what? '''Neil: '''Just to get my own stuff, you know how it is. Anyway, you three get used to each other, Bernie, show them what you got, uh...yadda yadda yadda, I'll be back in momentarily. ''Neil backs out of the scrapyard as Mike turns to Bernie and speaks to him 'Mike: '''He's in a hurry to leave. '''Bernie: '''Yeah...I dunno. He needs help. ''Mission Passed